Between Them
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: AU-Oneshoot. "Hanya Sakura-chan yang boleh memanggil aku dengan kata 'kun', anak perempuan lain tidak boleh!" ucap Sasori sedikit angkuh. "Huwaaa! Aku anak laki-laki, un!" OOC. "Dei! Bokongmu seksi!" Deidara berhenti ditempat. Beberapa siswa yang mendengar teriakan Sasori menertawainya. Persahabatan Manis-SasoSakuDei, SasoDei-BL. Ryu bangkit dari HIATUS!


_**Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Between Them, Ryuku S. A .J**_

'_Ketika dua sahabatmu ternyata seorang gay, apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_

_Hormatilah, dukunglah, selebihnya itu urusan antara dia dengan Tuhannya_

**xXx**

Apa yang biasa kita lihat saat pagi hari selain kendaraan yang memadati ruas jalan? Burung-burung? Ibu-ibu yang sibuk berbelanja? Yaa itu semua dan jangan lupakan kegiatan anak sekolah.

"Aaah! Kita telat!"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pink menyabet lengan temannya yang sedang asik menyantap donat hangat. Cowok pirang ini tetap stay cool saat gadis itu mengajaknya berlari bersama-sama menuju sekolah mereka. Konoha High School.

"Sakura-chan, bisakah pelan-pelan sedikit? Aku sedang sarapan." pinta cowok itu merajuk. Gadis bernama Sakura itu menoleh sedikit.

"Mana ada sarapan sambil lari-lari baka!" Mereka berdua berhenti. Sakura menjitak temannya ini dengan emosi yang cukup padat. Sarapan pagi yang kurang enak.

"Sakura-chan, Deidara?"

Dua orang itu, Sakura dan Deidara menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggil mereka. Satu lagi cowok super cool berambut merah gelap dengan balutan mata hazel yang menawan. Aah, sungguh lelaki impian.

"Sasori-kun!" Sakura melambai-lambai pada sosok tampan ini. Deidara membuang pandangannya saat Sasori muncul. Sasori hanya membalas lambaian Sakura dengan lambaian kecil saja.

"Ayo cepat! Kita sudah terlambat!" Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di tanah. Berharap dua temannya ini bisa berjalan cepat sehingga mereka sampai disekolah di waktu yang cukup aman.

"Bisakah tenang Sakura-chan?" ucap Deidara sekali lagi. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Ia menarik dasi Sasori, memintanya untuk menuruti permintaannya saat ini.

"Deidara benar Sakura-chan…hari ini kan kita ada Bazaar disekolah, untuk apa terburu-buru?" kata Sasori dengan tenang. Ia mengacak-acak rambut pink Sakura. Deidara yang ada disampingnya, jelas tertawa karena tidak biasanya Sasori menolak permintaan kecil Sakura.

"Ih, Deidara-kun!"

Sakura mencubit kedua pipi Deidara sambil sesekali menarik-nariknya, tak lupa serentetan ancaman yang tak terlalu menakutkan ia layangkan pada Deidara. Sasori hanya tersenyum melihat keadaan ini. Keadaan yang tidak pernah berubah dari tahun ke tahun.

Mereka bertiga sudah mengenal satu sama lain semenjak di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Sakuralah yang membawa mereka bertiga menjadi seorang sahabat hingga saat ini.

Saat itu Sakura sedang diganggu oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, alasan mereka mengganggu Sakura karena dahi Sakura yang lebar dan warna rambutnya yang tak biasa. Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya dan berlari keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan lagi ejekan teman-temannya.

"Huuuhuuu…" Sakura kecil duduk dengan manis dibawah pohon rindang di dekat sekolahnya. Air matanya mengalir deras sampai matanya pun lebam karena terus-terusan menangis.

"Kok kamu nangis?" seseorang menghampiri Sakura, ia berjongkok dan berusaha untuk mencari-cari wajah gadis cilik itu. Sakura membuka matanya, cowok pirang atau cewek pirang? apakah dia Ino? tapi kan Ino tidak sekolah hari ini maka dari itu tak ada yang lenindungi dia disaat ia diejek habis-habisan seperti tadi.

"Kamu siapa? Kamu cewek apa cowok?" tanya Sakura polosnya dengan nada masih terisak. Anak itu sweatdrop seketika.

"Aku cowok, namaku Deidara. Kamu?"

"Sakura…"

Sakura masih menangis. Deidara juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat itu. Ia hanya bisa mengusap air mata Sakura yang jatuh dengan deras. Sambil berucap pada gadis itu untuk berhenti menangis.

"Sakura-chan! Katanya kamu dijahili lagi ya?" seseorang yang juga anak laki-laki datang menghampiri Sakura. Ia berhenti disamping Deidara, ikut berjongkok.

"Sakura kamu jangan nangis lagi ya." ucapnya pada Sakura sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Deidara memandangi anak laki-laki itu, semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Sasori-kun…huhu, aku mau pulang…" ucap Sakura disela-sela tangisannya.

Deidara kala itu tidak bergeming melihat wajah Sasori. Padahal ia tahu betul kalau Sasori itu adalah anak laki-laki tulen. Ia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikiran aneh itu dan mulai mengadakan kontak dengan Sasori.

"Anu Sasori-kun, bagaimana kalau kita antar Sakura-chan pulang kerumah?"

Sasori tidak menjawab. Ia malah mendelik. Ia berdiri dan menatap Deidara dengan pandangan kesal.

"Hanya Sakura-chan yang boleh memanggil aku dengan kata 'kun', anak perempuan lain tidak boleh!" ucap Sasori sedikit angkuh.

Deidara berdiri, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Sakura berhenti menangis dank ini Deidara yang menangis.

"Huwaaa! Aku anak laki-laki, un!"

"Ih Sasori-kun kenapa nangisin Deidara-kun sih?"

Dan jadilah dua makhluk chibi itu yang menangis. Sasori hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya saat harus menangani masalah yang ia nilai begitu berat untuk diselesaikan.

"Danna?" tepukan di bahu Sasori membuat lamunan kala masa kecilnya itu buyar. Ia menatap Sakura dan Deidara yang seperti panic kenapa ia melamun seperti itu. Sesaat ia tersenyum mengingat awal pertemuan mereka bertiga yang unik, apalagi momen dengan Deidara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Umm, Dei bukannya kamu ini jadi panitia Bazaar?" tanya Sasori pada Deidara yang sedang meneguk air mineral yang ia bawa dari rumah. Deidara menggeleng.

"Iya sih. Tapi aku malas, karena pasti aku tidak bisa pulang cepat."

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai pulang kalau begitu."

Deidara merasa tercekik dengan perkataan manis Sasori. Sakura menutup mulutnya yang menganga karena terkejut dengan perkataan cowok baby face ini. Deidara menatapnya dengan kekaguman. Semburat merah itu muncul lagi.

"Danna…"

"Hei!" teriakan Sakura membuat mereka berdua sadarkan diri. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, menunjuk-nunjuk sahabatnya ini, alih-alih memaksa mereka memberitahu ada apa diantara mereka berdua.

"Kalian! Kalian ada hubungan apa? Sembunyi-sembunyi dibelakang aku seperti itu! Dan Dei-kun! Sejak kapan kamu manggil Sasori-kun dengan panggilan 'danna' huh?!"

Sakura dengan cepat menyusun rentetan pertanyaan yang mengenai hati cowok-cowok itu secara telak dan mutlak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sakura-chan." jawab Deidara sekaligus berusaha untuk menutupi semburat merahnya yang mau keluar lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya! Kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa kalian sampai sekarang tidak punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan super headshot untuk Sasori dan Deidara sampai keduanya membeku pucat ditempat. Mereka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kalau tidak dijawab pastinya Sakura akan semakin mencurigai mereka berdua.

"Lalu, aku ini satu-satunya gadis yang dekat dengan kalian dari dulu sampai sekarang. Memangnya tak ada satupun rasa cinta kalian yang jatuh untukku?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi. Pertanyaan ini bukan pertanyaan untuk GR semata. Mereka saling menyayangi, yang jadi inti disini bukan Sakura ingin berpacaran dengan salah satu dengan mereka, tapi ingin memperjelas keadaan antara Sasori dan Deidara.

"Hayo ngaku~"

Sakura memojokkan mereka berdua. Sasori dan Deidara tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun sejak Sakura melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan tadi. Gadis berambut sebahu ini menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, memaksa agar pertanyaannya dijawab.

"Be-begini Sakura-chan ada baiknya kalau kita sekarang menuju sekolah." bujuk Deidara pada Sakura. Berusaha untuk menghindar dari situasi yang menakutkan ini.

"Deidara-kun curang ih!"

"Sakura-chan, yang dikatakan Deidara ada benarnya. Lagipula kamu tidak mau kelewatan acara-acara yang ada kan?"

Sakura terdiam. Mendengus kesal. Ia menyetujui permintaan Deidara.

"Tapi kalian berdua?"

"Kami tidak ada apa-apa Sakura-chan… Tetap seperti dulu." ucap Sasori memulihkan keadaan. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Dan mereka bertiga berjalan bersama-sama menuju sekolah.

**xXx**

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka langsung menuju loker penyimpanan mereka masing-masing. Loker mereka bertiga posisinya bersampingan. Uniknya, ketika mereka bersama-sama membuka loker mereka, berjatuhanlah kotak-kotak kecil bersamaan dengan surat-surat yang memliki bentuk rupawan.

"Ah…sarapan pagi," ucap Deidara saat melihat tumpukan hadiah yang keluar dari lokernya. Sasori mengacuhkan itu semua, ia hanya mengambil beberapa keperluan dan pergi meninggalkan hadiah-hadiah dari fansnya. Namun, tidak dengan Deidara.

Ia berbaik hati untuk merapihkan semua kado-kadonya dan juga kado Sasori, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Diedara…baik yah.

"Sakura-chan?"

Deidara dan Sasori berdiri dibelakang Sakura untuk melihat apa yang gadis ini dapatkan sampai-sampai dirinya tak bergeming sejak ia membuka lokernya. Berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya, loker Sakura dipenuhi dengan surat-surat ancaman dari Fanbase Sasori dan Deidara.

"Shannaroooo!"

"Sa-sabar Sakura-chan~" Deidara dan Sasori berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Sakura tak perduli dan menginjak-injak semua surat ancaman yang keluar dari lokernya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian mereka berjalanan menuju lapangan olahraga dimana peresmian acara Bazaar dilaksanakan. Terlihat wajah Sakura yang masih berkedut kesal. Sedangkan dua orang kesayangannya, masing-masing memegangi pipi dan kepalanya yang benjol terkena hantaman maut Sakura.

Selama upacara berlangsung, Sakura yang tadinya baris diantara Deidara dan Sasori kini posisinya sudah menjauh entah kemana dikarenakan Fangirls dari cowok-cowok itu menggerubungi mereka dan rebutan pingin baris disamping laki-laki idamannya.

"Sakura? Tumbenan kau tidak baris disamping mereka?" tegur Ino pada Sakura yang merasa ada keganjelan dengan kebiasaan mereka. Sakura tidak menjawab, ia melipat tangannya didepan dada tak perdulikan teriakan Sasori dan Deidara yang meminta bantuan kepadanya. Ino yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa tertawa sweatdrop.

"Sakura, kamu harus cari pacar deh," saran Ino pada gadis pink berponi ini. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Pacar apa?"

"Ya pacar. Biar kamu juga gak sering-sering diisengin sama Fangirls sahabatmu itu."

Ino memegang pundak Sakura dan menunjuk seorang cowok emo dengan model rambut nungging ala pantat ayam.

"Tuh tuh Sakura! Itu Sasuke Uchiha, yang sama kerennya kayak sahabat-sahabatmu itu. Mendingan kamu deketin dia aja, nanti aku bantu deh!" itulah sugesti Ino Yamanaka. Sakura menimbang-nimbang saran tersebut. Apakah iya mau atau tidak, ia belum sempat menjawab. Sementara Ino, ia mendadak merasa merinding.

"Ya tapi bagaimana ya Ino…"

Ino membeku ditempat. Ia merasakan kehadiran dua orang yang penuh aura hitam dan menyeramkan dibelakangnya. Sampai-sampai perkataan Sakura tak ada yang ia dengarkan.

"Sakura gak boleh punya pacar," bisik kedua jelmaan itu tepat ditelinga Ino. Ia menoleh dan menemukan dua sosok familiar tapi sangat menyeramkan.

"Kyaaaaa~!"

"Ah! Ino!"

Pingsanlah Ino ditengah acara peresmian Bazaar, kejadian yang membuat Tsunade berteriak nyaring dari atas podiumnya.

**xXx  
**

"Sakura-chan, jangan marah ya kita tidak sengaja tadi," rayu Deidara pada Sakura. Sasori ada dibelakang mereka tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ya memang tadi dia ikut melakukannya, tapi ia berusaha tetap cool agar imagenya tidak terlalu hancur.

Sakura mengabaikannya. Gadis pink ini pergi ke stand tempat ia dan kawan-kawan wanitanya membuat acara. Deidara tertunduk lesu saat Sakura meninggalkannya tanpa ada kata 'memaafkan'.

"Sudahlah. Nanti dia pasti baik lagi," ucap Sasori.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Danna, aku akan mengurus ini dulu. Lalu, apa kau jadi menungguku nanti?" tanya Deidara gugup. Ia berusaha menekan emosinya agar semburat merah itu tidak keluar lagi.

Sasori tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja. Ikutlah aku sebentar," ajak Sasori pada pada cowok pirang ini. Deidara yang penasaran mau tidak mau mengikuti kata-kata Sasori. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi.

Maklum saja, semua siswa-siswi sedang menikmati acara mereka saat ini. Jadi tak ada satupun siswa yang mundar-mandir sepanjang koridor. Mereka semua sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Sasori berhenti, membuat Deidara bertanya kenapa dan sebenarnya apa yang ingin Sasori tunjukkan padanya. Tapi Sasori tidak menjawab, ia langsung memojokkan Deidara ke tembok. Deidara sangat-sangat salting disini, ia tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

"Danna, kau mau apa?" Sasori tidak menjawab. Cowok keren yang sempat mau hancur imagenya beberapa menit lalu ini langsung saja menjatuhkan dagunya dibahu Deidara. Meniup pelan leher cowok pirang tampan ini.

Deidara tidak bisa menahan lagi. Ia berkeringat. Dan wajahnya semakin memerah ketika Sasori mengecup lehernya dengan lembut. Ah, Sasori sangat memabukkan angannya hari ini.

"Danna…" desah Deidara. Sasori semakin tak bisa menahan diri. Ia mulai meninggalkan bercak merah pada leher Deidara.

"Dei, rambutmu wangi…"

Tidak tahu sampai kapan mereka akan melakukan hal itu. Bahkan mereka pun tidak menyadari bahwasanya sepasang mata indah tengah mengamati kegiatan mereka. Tak luput juga kamera handphone-nya memotret semua kegiatan Sasori dan Deidara. Hanya seringai puas yang terlihat dari wajahnya.

**xXx**

Sakura sibuk merapihkan kostum maidnya yang ia kenakan untuk mengisi Bazaar kali ini. Ia dan teman-teman perempuannya, membuka stand Maid Café dan secara otomatis mengundang siswa Konoha yang notabene memang ganjen dan genit.

Parahnya lagi, baru saja mereka mau membuka Café kecil ini, Naruto Uzumaki anak dari Walikota Konoha langsung menggoda Hinata Hyuuga dengan jurus andalannya. Hinata hanya bisa bersemu-semu merah saat si pirang cepak ini merayunya.

Semuanya dapat jatah digenitin sama cowok-cowok ini, kecuali Sakura. Beberapa dari siswa-siswa yang ada berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Namun, mereka berpikir ulang. Kalau sampai Deidara atau Sasori melihat mereka mendekati Sakura walaupun berjarak 200 meter, mereka pasti akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk.

Setelah menyusun rapih meja-meja yang diperlukan, Sakura meraih handphonenya. Tak lama ia tersenyum misterius. Ino yang saat itu melihatnya, langsung menghampirinya karena penasaran apa yang Sakura lihat.

"Apa yang kau lihat forehead?"

"Ino-pig! Kepo!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Dan terjadihlah pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka berdua. Lalu Sakura teringat akan dahinya yang sekarang terbuka.

Ia mengusapnya pelan. Membuat ia teringat dengan kejadian saat dia duduk dibangku Skeolah Dasar dulu.

"Yo Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menoleh. Ia tersenyum riang ketika Deidara dan Sasori mampir ke standnya. Deidara memang sudah tugasnya untuk mengecek stand-stand yang ada. Kalau Sasori? Apakah ia sejak tadi mengekor pada Deidara?

"Selamat datang~"

Sakura menyuruh kedua sahabatnya itu untuk duduk. Deidara mengeluarkan beberapa kertas untuk menilai apakah stand ini sudah memenuhi syarat apa belum. Sekedar mengecek.

"Sasori-kun mau apa? Dei-kun mau apa?"

Sekarang Café ini sudah ramau pengunjung. Beberapa dari siswa-siswi serta guru yang datang bahkan tak kebagian bangku.

"Aku mau yang super manis saja Sakura."

"Dei-kun?"

"Aku haus, kalau ada jus Pisang, aku mau itu saja."

Tak lama, Sakura datang kembali dengan membawakan kue coklat yang ia tambahi gula disekitarnya dan segelas jus pisang.

"Silahkan dinikmati!"

"Dei, kamu suka pisang?" tanya Sasori. Deidara hanya mengangguk dengan pasti sambil menyeruput jus pisangnya.

"Kalau pisangku bagaimana?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah cool seperti biasanya. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi dari orang yang Deidara panggil 'danna' ini. Seolah-olah pertanyaannya hanyalah pertanyaan biasa yang tak terlalu penting. Tapi sayangnya, pertanyaan itu malah membuat Deidara memuncratkan jus pisangnya ke wajah Sasori. Dan Sakura yang mendengar kata-kata Sasori, langsung menjitaknya tepat ditengah kepala.

"Sasori-kun! Kamu nih gak sopan banget! Mana nanyanya sama Dei-kun! Kalian berdua ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

Sakura kembali meminta penjelasan terhadap hubungan mereka. Sambil mengelap wajah Sasori, Sakura kembali bertanya dan bertanya. Tapi mereka berdua masih menutupinya.

"Awas ya kalian," ancam gadis itu sambil menunjuk mereka berdua. Yang ditunjuk hanya bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik yang lain.

"Enggak ada Sakura-chan. Oh iya, nanti kalau kamu sudah selesai membereskan stand ini, kami tunggu di atap sekolah ya!"

"Iyaa!"

Selepas Sakura meninggalkan Deidara dan Sasori, Deidara tidak berani mengajak Sasori untuk berbicara. Sasori pun demikian, ia masih sibuk memakan kue manisnya masih dengan wajah tenang tanpa dosa.

"Bagaimana Dei?" tanya Sasori sekali lagi. Kali ini wajahnya disertai seringaian iseng sambil sesekali menaikkan sebelah alisnya berulang-ulang. Seakan-akan memaksa si pirang ini untuk menjawab 'ya'.

"Apa sih Danna. Nanti kalau Sakura-chan dengar bisa gawat!"

"Hm? Cepat atau lambat Sakura-chan memang harus tau. Dan tentu saja kita tidak boleh merahasiakan apapun padanya."

Deidara kembali memunculkan rona merah pada wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak salah tingkah menghadapi ukenya ini. Ia segera merapihkan berkas-berkas kepanitiannya dan meninggalkan Sasori yang masih sibuk memakan kue.

"Dei! Bokongmu seksi!"

Deidara berhenti ditempat. Beberapa siswa yang mendengar teriakan Sasori menertawainya. Yah, mereka berpikir kalau Sasori sedang iseng saja pada dirinya. Tapi lain lagi dengan Deidara, ia menganggap ini sebuah pelecehan baginya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sasori dengan wajah merak bagaikan kepiting rebus. Sasori yang ditatap malai melambai-lambai jahil padanya.

"Berisik Danna!"

**xXx**

Bazaar kecil-kecilan Konoha High School pun berakhir ketika memasuki pukul 1 siang. Siswa-siswi saling membantu satu sama lain untuk merapihkan stand-stand mereka. Suasana riang dan tak kaku yang sangat menyenangkan. Mereka saling membantu tanpa memperdulikan mereka kenal atau tidak. Bercanda bersama, saling mengejek, masa-masa sekolah yang sangat indah.

Deidara dan panitia yang lain sibuk mengurusi laporan penutupan dan laporan kegiatan untuk diberikan pada Tsunade. Sesekali Deidara mengecek handphonenya apakah ada pesan dari Sasori ataupun Sakura.

Ada satu pesan dari Sakura, yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu di atap kini ia mau berbenah dan berganti baju. Deidara tersenyum jahil membaca pesan itu, tanpa ragu ia membalas…

'_Mau aku temani tidak?'_

dan Sakura membalas pesan itu dengan emoji yang menggambarkan dirinya sedang menendang pipi Deidara. Deidara langsung bergidik ngeri dan memegang pipinya sendiri.

Selepas Deidara selesai dengan urusannya dan lapangan juga sudah bersih dari sampah serta siswa-siswinya, Deidara segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai paling atas. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia menemukan Sasori yang tengah berbaring.

Lagi-lagi wajahnya dipenuhi rona merah. Ia melirik sekitar, tak ia temukan Sakura disana.

"Danna? Sakura belum kesini?" tanyanya pada Sasori, ia ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Sasori.

"Belum," jawab Sasori tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Deidara tidak berani menatap Sasori, ia hanya bisa menatap langit yang ada diatasnya.

Cukup lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sakura bahkan belum mendatangi mereka. Sasori tiba-tiba menggerakkan tangannya, menangkap tangan Deidara dan menggenggamnya. Dalam hati, Deidara sangat senang sekali ketika Sasori memperlakukannya seperti ini. Perlahan ia menutup matanya. Tanpa Deidara tau, Sasori tersenyum kecil setelah menggenggam tangannya. Dan mereka tertidur dengan dua tangan yang saling menggenggam, manis sekali.

'Cklek!'

"Seperti bunyi kamera…" ucap Deidara masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Bukalah matamu Dei…" perintah Sasori yang ternyata sudah terbuka matanya.

Begitu terkejutnya Deidara ketika menemukan gadis berambut pink berponi tengah berjongkok dan mengarahkan kamera handphonenya pada dirinya dan Sasori. Gadis itu tersenyum jahil. Ia mengambil foto Sasori dan Deidara yang sedang berpegangan tangan.

"Aku sudah dapat banyak hari ini!"

Teriak Sakura riang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan handphonenya didepan Sasori dan Deidara. Ia duduk dan mulai mengutak-atik handphonenya. Deidara segera mengambil posisi duduk, Sasori masih terbaring dengan tenang dan sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Sakura-chan~ jangan disebarkan ke anak-anak lain yaa~" Deidara memohon.

"Tidak. Ini akan jadi koleksiku sendiri. Kalian benar-benar jahat sekali yaaa!"

"Err, bukannya begitu. Kami berniat memberitahumu hanya saja kami tidak tau kapan waktunya," jelas Deidara merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Sakura kembali menggembungkan pipinya. Ia merasa Deidara dan Sasori sudah tidak menghargainya lagi sebagai seorang sahabat.

Sasori pun akhirnya bergerak, ia memegang tangan Sakura.

"Begini Sakura-chan, aku dan Deidara sudah berpacaran sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Kami ingin sekali memberitahumu akan hal ini tapi, kami takut kau akan menjauhi kami," jelas Sasori. Deidara mengangguk mantap mendengar penjelasan Sasori.

"Tapi tetap saja kalian jahat padaku."

Awkward moment. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Deidara dan Sasori tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan adegan ngambek Sakura.

"Maaf ya Sakura-chan."

Sakura diam. Ia menatap dua sosok bertampang melas ini dengan wajah kecewa, tapi sesaat kemudian ia segera mengganti wajah kecewa itu dengan wajah penuh senyum dan pengertian. Ia tahu betul kalau hubungan mereka berdua, mungkin bukan hubungan yang dapat diterima oleh umum begitu saja. Sakura juga tidak bisa bayangkan kalau Chiyo-baasama, nenek Sasori mengetahui hal ini. Sakura berusaha mengerti dan respect pada hubungan mereka. Sakura akan selalu disamping mereka apapun yang terjadi. Sakura sangat menyayangi kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Iya iya~ aku maafkan! Tapi tak ada hal lain yang kalian sembunyikan dariku 'kan?"

"Tidak, tidak ada lagi Sakura-chan."

Sakura memeluk kedua sahabatnya ini. Sakura, didalam hatinya sendiri ia berjanji kalau ia akan menjaga baik-baik dua orang paling unik didalam hidupnya. Kalau nanti ada yang menyadari hal ini, Sakura akan menutupinya dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu dari kekasih mereka. Sakura tidak mau Deidara dan Sasori ataupun mereka bertiga berpisah.

Sakura melepas pelukkannya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan cengiran lebar. Sasori dan Deidara sangat senang ketika Sakura merespon hubungan unik mereka dengan respon yang sangat positif.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan~"

Deidara dan Sasori memberi kecupan ringan pada kedua pipi Sakura. Sakura merasa senang sekali, sahabatnya masih menghargainya, masih menyayanginya seperti dulu.

Mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu mereka seharian penuh dengan candaan dan kegiatan foto-foto diatap sekolah. Sampai sore menjelang, mereka tertidur dengan posisi yang lucu.

Sasori ditengah, Deidara dan Sakura berada disamping kiri dan kanannya. Bersender pada pundak Sasori. Tangan Sasori yang kanan, menggenggam erat tangan Deidara, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi merangkul pundak Sakura.

Persahabatan yang unik tanpa memandang perbedaan.

"Handphone Sakura-chan mana ya?"

Sasori secara diam-diam meraih handphone Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Ia membuka galeri foto gadis itu dan menghapus foto-foto intimnya dengan Deidara.

Ia bernafas lega. Ia tau betul kalau Sakura ini pecinta Doujinshi Yaoi. Ia jaga-jaga agar gambar vulgar ini tak tersebar ataupun dilihat orang lain.

'_Malu aku…'_

Ia melirik pacarnya dan sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum. Kemudian ia memberikan masing-masing didahi Deidara dan Sakura sebuah kecupan kasih sayang.

_**Kalian sangat berharga untukku…**_

**FIN**

Pojok Alay Author :

Selamat sore minna-san ^ ^

Aku kembali membawa fiksi kedua tentang yaoi. Saya merasa belum berbakat sama sekali untuk membuat cerita dengan pair BL u,u

tapi kali ini saya nekat untuk publish cerita BL yang general, gak terlalu BL banget, soalnya saya belum berani buat BL yang 'wedew' begitu u,u"

Mudah-mudahan kalian suka yah ^ ^

Terimakasih~

Sign,

S. A .J


End file.
